Enchanted
by CamilleLitteraire
Summary: Son visage semblait nerveux mais aussi euphorique, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'absolument interdit.


Hey hey. Ca me soule un peu de révéler ce qui est censé être la surprise du texte mais paraît qu'il faut faire des avertissements ect...

Donc, ATTENTION, SLASH.

Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture !

(P'tite musique qui va bien Enchanted - Taylor Swift)

* * *

Remus soupira, ferma le gros livre poussiéreux et le poussa loin de lui, frottant ses yeux fatigués d'avoir tant lu.  
Le dortoir des garçons était vide, James, Peter et Sirius ayant écopés d'une retenue pour avoir appelé McGonagall "Minnie". Le calme qui y régnait détendait le loup-garou, et il jeta un regard à sa montre. Encore une demi-heure de révision, et il irait manger. Les garçons le rejoindraient sûrement dans la Grande Salle.  
Remus rassembla son courage et ouvrit un nouveau livre consacré à des potions toutes plus alambiquées que les autres. Il eu un nouveau soupir et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les écritures, déjà ennuyé.  
Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un Sirius d'une humeur massacrante.  
Le jeune homme défit rapidement sa cravate et la jeta sur son lit avant de réserver le même sort à son gilet gris.

- Tu n'es pas en retenue ? Demanda Remus, étonné.  
- Minnie m'a relâché sous bonne conduite, maugréa l'animagus.  
- Et James et Peter ?  
- Ils se sont lancés les yeux de triton qu'on était censés trier, alors... Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Remus rit doucement et reporta son attention sur la théorie de la préparation de l'Amortentia.  
Mais Sirius s'assit à ses côtés, faisant rebondir le livre sur les genoux du loup-garou.

- Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je révise pour le test en potions de demain, répondit Remus vaguement.  
- Ah.

Sirius avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils.

- Sirius, ça ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda Remus, semblant avoir été tiré de ses pensées.

- Euh, si si, pas de soucis.  
- Ah bon.

Néanmoins, Remus n'était pas convaincu. Il retourna à sa lecture. Cinq minutes passèrent dans un silence total puis Sirius sembla se réveiller. Il se leva, prit le livre des mains de son ami et le posa sur le bureau. Stupéfait, Remus le regarde d'un air ahuri.

- Mais...

Sirius l'ignora et revînt vers le lit, s'asseyant à nouveau prés de lui. Son visage semblait nerveux mais aussi euphorique, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'absolument interdit.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Chut, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers Remus.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux en voyant le beau visage s'approcher du sien. Il était trop près, maintenant. Remus savait que c'était bizarre, très bizarre même, mais il ne dit rien. Un frisson avait parcouru agréablement son échine sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.  
Les yeux gris de Sirius étaient plongés dans les siens, et sa main rugueuse avait caressé doucement sa joue. Un fourmillement naquit dans le ventre du loup-garou qui se retînt pour ne pas gémir.  
Ce n'était pas normal du tout.  
Remus n'avait jamais aimé les hommes, et il était presque certain que Sirius non plus. Ils étaient hétéros. Tous les deux. D'ailleurs, Sirius avait un certain succès auprès des filles. Elles le dévoraient toutes du regard lorsqu'il traversait la Grande Salle.  
Ce n'était pas que Remus n'avait jamais regardé son ami. Lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, le loup-garou n'avait pas pu ignorer le fait que Sirius était très musclé. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de pensées amoureuses envers lui, ça, c'était certain. Il le trouvait seulement beau. Un garçon hétéro pouvait bien trouver un autre séduisant, non ?  
Et puis, il était sorti avec une fille, une fois. L'année dernière, il avait été en couple avec Mary MacDonalds pendant trois semaines. Cela voulait bien dire qu'il n'aimait pas les garçons !  
Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il envie d'embrasser son ami ?  
En commençant à paniquer, Remus se rendit compte que Sirius s'approchait encore.

- Sirius, tu... Chuchota le loup-garou.  
- Je veux essayer un truc.

Et avec douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus.  
C'était bizarre, pensa le jeune homme. Indiscutablement bizarre, mais tellement agréable ! Les lèvres de Sirius bougeaient contre les siennes et il se sentait atrocement bien. Le fourmillement dans son ventre s'était transformé en feu qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Timidement, le loup-garou posa une main sur la taille de son ami pour le rapprocher encore de lui.  
Leur baiser devînt moins chaste et bientôt la langue de Sirius chatouillait la sienne.  
Il se sentait_ si _bien !  
Leurs dents d'entrechoquèrent doucement et Remus sentit que Sirius glissait une main dans ses cheveux.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient ainsi, mais bientôt son dos rencontra le matelas et Sirius était au dessus de lui. Des éclairs de lucidité traversaient son cerveau: c'était Sirius ! Sirius, Patmol, son ami, l'embrassait et lui, Remus, adorait ça.  
La main du garçon défit la cravate si bien nouée du loup-garou et en profita pour caresser la peau de son cou.  
Remus poussa un gémissement rauque qui sembla ravir l'animagus. Sirius posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire, et mordilla alors doucement son cou sensible.  
Le feu dans les reins de Remus sembla redoubler d'ardeur. Il haleta doucement, sans plus réussir à penser correctement. Il me savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, ne savait plus où il était, il voulait seulement sentir le corps de Sirius pressé contre le sien et ses lèvres contre son cou.  
Mais le jeune homme s'était reculé et le regardait d'un air intéressé. Remus rougit et se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Tu...  
- Je voulais essayer. T'en as pensé quoi ? Demanda Sirius en croisant les bras.  
- Euh...

Il avait adoré ça. Complètement adoré. Il avait failli mourir de plaisir sous ses baisers.

- C'était pas mal.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

- Je trouve aussi !  
- Et... Enfin, tu... Balbutia Remus en tentant de se recoiffer d'une main.  
- Quoi ?

Le loup-garou se mordit la lèvre. Sirius était-il gay, après tout ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce plaisir, ce besoin avec Mary. Alors quoi ? Il était devenu une "tapette", comme disait James ? Devait-il commencer à s'habiller en rose, et à adopter cet air efféminé qu'il avait remarqué chez les gars qui en aimaient d'autres ? Le jeune homme espérait que non !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Remus alors, timidement.

Sirius sourit à nouveau et réajusta sa chemise blanche.

- Aucune idée. J'en avais envie, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien essayer, non ? Pour connaître la différence, quoi.  
- Et ? Osa demander le loup-garou, curieux.

L'animagus récupéra ses affaires sur son lit, et avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, il fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

- C'était bien mieux qu'avec n'importe quelle fille.

* * *

Voilou !

J'avais l'habitude de lire des Remus/ Sirius, moi qui suis pourtant une puriste du canon. Mais ce couple me semblait tellement... Evident, que j'ai décidé de faire une exception ! ;)


End file.
